Just Need a Time to Knowledge This Love
by Viorista Hikamaru
Summary: Gakushuu dan Karma adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Akan tetapi, Gakushuu hanya ingin berteman dengan murid yang setingkat dengannya seperti kelas A. Apakah yang akan terjadi jika Karma masuk kelas E? Akankah persahabatan mereka terus berlanjut? RnR please...
1. chapter 1

"Tidak bisa kah kita berteman seperti dulu?"

"Hanya karena aku kelas E apa itu akan mengubah persahabatan kita!?"

"Tunggu.. Apa? Perjodohan? Kau gila tou-san!"

"APA MASALAHMU!!? KENAPA KAU TERUS SAJA MENGABAIKANKU?" 'hiks.. hiks..'

"Karma!!! Awas!!" *BRAK*

.

.

.

Just Need a Time to Knowledge This Love

Disclaimer : Matsūi Yūsei

Author : Viorista Hikamaru

Rate : T

Pairing : GakuKaru (Gakushuu x Karma)

Warning : Boys love (YAOI), OOC, AU, typo(s)

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort

Don't like? Don't read!

.

.

.

"Hei, kau lambat sekali ya. Bisa-bisa kita terlambat masuk sekolah nanti" gerutu Gakushuu di sepanjang jalan.

"Ya ya. Kalau kau mau duluan silahkan saja. Aku bisa berangkat sendiri" Balas Karma.

Gakushuu dan Karma adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Ibu mereka sahabat sejak lama. Hanya saja, ibu Gakushuu, Shiro Asano, telah meninggal akibat insiden kecelakaan beberapa tahun silam. Meninggalkan Gakuho dan Gakushuu yang saat itu masih berumur 8 tahun.

Sementara orangtua Karma, Lili Akabane dan Fujisaki Akabane, selalu berkelana dengan ambisi ingin mengelilingi dunia. Karma yang saat itu masih berumur 9 tahun harus hidup mandiri seorang diri. Orangtua Karma baru akan pulang 4-5 minggu sekali. Karena ditinggal orang tuanya Karma menjadi anak yang sulit diatur. Tapi itu tidak membuatnya menjadi anak yang bodoh dalam seluruh mata pelajaran.

Sekarang Gakushuu dan Karma berumur 15 tahun. Mereka menginjak kelas 3 di SMP Kunugigaoka dalam pengawasan Gakuho.

"Hei Karma, kata tou-san sepulang sekolah nanti kau dipanggil ke ruang kepsek." Gakushuu memulai pembicaraan setelah beberapa menit hanya saling diam-diaman.

"Eh, ada apa? Aku kan sudah tidak membuat keonaran lagi?" Balas Karma. Memang benar, ia tidak pernah mencari masalah lagi setelah menerima hukuman dari Gakuho yang 'lumayan' menyiksa beberapa waktu lalu.

"Entahlah. Tapi sepertinya sangat penting. Sebaiknya kau segera kesana nanti." Jawab Gakushuu dengan nada tidak peduli. Dan hanya dibalas anggukan singkat dari Karma.

•

Sepulang sekolah Karma langsung ke ruang kepsek sesuai informasi Gakushuu. Kali ini ia tidak bersama Gakushuu, karena tugas Gakushuu sebagai ketua OSIS yang tidak bisa ditinggal.

Karma mengetuk pelan pintu ruang kepsek, dan langsung masuk setelah mendapat izin dari dalam. "Anda memanggil saya?" Tanya Karma langsung ke intinya.

Gakuho hanya tersenyum melihat anak didik sekaligus anak yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri.

"Jangan terlalu formal begitu. Duduklah dulu." Karma hanya mendengus pelan dan langsung duduk sesuai perintah Gakuho.

"Kalau aku tidak formal yang ada malah di hukum nantinya." Desah Karma dan hanya dibalas kikikan dari Gakuho.

"Jadi begini, aku ingin memindahkanmu ke kelas E karena ada sesuatu yang membutuhkan keahlian khusus se.."

"Tunggu, apa?" Karma memotong ucapan Gakuho. Ia sangat shock dengan perkataan Gakuho. Saking shock nya ia bahkan sampai loncat dari kursinya. "Ke..kenapa? Bukankah prestasi ku bisa dibilang hampir setingkat dengan Gakushuu? Atau karena akhlak ku? Jika memang begitu aku akan memperbaiki akhlak ku! Tapi jangan pindahkan aku ke kelas itu!" Kata Karma setengah berteriak.

"Tenanglah dulu, Karma-kun.," Gakuho menarik nafas sebentar untuk melanjutkan "ini semua tidak ada hubungannya dengan nilai sekolahmu." Gakuho mengeluarkan sebuah map tipis berwarna hitam dan memberikannya kepada Karma.

"Apa ini?" Karma menerima map itu. Ia keringat dingin tentu saja. Takut kalau sesuatu tentang dirinya pada map itu yang membuatnya dipindah kan ke kelas E. Tapi ego nya tidak akan membiarkannya menunjukkan emosinya saat ini.

"Jadi begini, kau tahu kan peristiwa hancurnya bulan beberapa waktu lalu?" Karma hanya mengangguk. "Pelaku nya mengajar menjadi guru di kelas E. Entah apa alasannya ingin mengajar disana. Tapi inilah satu-satunya kesempatan kita untuk membunuhnya."

Karma membuka map itu. Ia hanya melongo melihat siapa pelakunya. "Dia tidak pakai kostum atau semacamnya kan?" Gakuho hanya tersenyum maklum dan menggeleng. "Koro.. Sensei..?" Gumam Karma.

"Seluruh murid di kelas E akan mendapat pelajaran olahraga yang berbeda. Jika di sekolah normal kalian mendapat pelajaran seperti basket, voli, sepak bola, dan lain lain, maka di kelas E kalian akan mendapat pelajaran bela diri yang sesuai dengan kelemahan target itu. Paham?" Jelas Gakuho. Karma mengangguk kembali.

"Tapi.. Bagimana dengan pandangan teman-temanku nantinya?" Kata Karma lirih, hampir seperti bisikan.

"Itu bisa diatur. Aku akan mengatakan kalau kau dipindah ke kelas E karena ada misi khusus. Memang kenyataannya begitu, tapi aku tidak bisa memberitahu mereka detailnya." Gakuho berusaha untuk menghibur, meski ia tahu itu hanya akan sia-sia. Mengingat betapa keras kepalanya seorang Akabane Karma.

"Apa..." Karma menatap lurus kedalam mata Gakuho dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Apa Gakushuu tahu soal ini?"

Kama melihat Gakushuu di gerbang sekolah. 'Sedang menungguku mungkin?' Batin Karma. Ia pun berjalan ke arah Gakushuu dan menyapanya. Tapi hanya dibalas dengan 'hm' saja dari Gakushuu. 'Mungkin kah ia lelah?' Batin Karma. Ia tahu kalau Gakushuu sudah seperti itu berarti mood nya sedang tidak baik. Mengingat beberapa hari ini tugas OSIS yang ia kerjakan sudah segunung tingginya. Karma ingin membantu, tapi Gakushuu bilang ia bisa sendiri, dan lagi, Karma bukan lah anggota OSIS.

"Gakushuu.. Sudah makan siang?" Karma mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana. Tetapi gagal. Gakushuu sama sekali tidak menggubris perkataannya. Karma hanya mendengus lelah melihat sikap Gakushuu yang seperti itu.

"Aku duluan." Kata Gakushuu. Ia pun berjalan mendahului Karma dan langsung menghilang di pertigaan jalan. Entah kenapa perasaan Karma menjadi tidak menentu melihat sikap Gakushuu yang sangat dingin padanya.

Keesokan harinya Karma bangun pagi sekali. Ia harus mendaki bukit terlebih dahulu untuk sampai ke kelas barunya, yakni kelas E. Ia mengirim pesan kepada Gakushuu ;

'Shuu, aku duluan ya.. Kau berangkat sendiri saja nanti. Aku ada urusan. Tapi aku belum bisa menceritakannya padamu.

Sent. Read.

'Hanya di read hm?' Batin Karma. Ia langsung mengenakan seragamnya dan berangkat ke sekolah.

Di jalan Karma berpapasan dengan Gakushuu. "Shuu.. Tunggu..," Karma menarik tangan Gakushuu tetapi langsung ditepis dengan kasar. Karma sekali lagi hanya membiarkannya dan berusaha untuk berfikir positif. 'Ada apa denganku? Mengapa aku merasa gelisah? Sudah lah.. Dia mungkin hanya tidak ingin diganggu' batin Karma.

Karma memasuki kelas E dengan santai. Meski hatinya gelisah tak karuan. Khawatir dengan pandangan teman-temannya di kelas A.

"Akabane Karma -kun, desu ne?" Tanya Koro Sensei begitu Karma masuk kelas. "Ha'i." Jawab Karma. Ia disuruh memilih bangku yang kosong, dan ia memilih bangku pojok di belakang.

"Umm.. Koro-sensei..? Bolehkah aku berjabat tangan denganmu? Aku belum pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya tentakel gurita raksasa." Tanya Karma dengan nada polos yang dibuat-buat.

"Hmm.. Baiklah." Koro-sensei berjalan ke bangku Karma dan menjabat tangan Karma tanpa memperhatikan sesuatu yang ada dalam telapak tangan remaja itu. Karma menyeringai, dan *DOR* tangan Koro-sensei hancur. Seluruh murid kagum dengan Karma, karena hanya Karma-lah yang pertama kali dapat menyerang Koro-sensei.

"Maaf, hanya ingin tes saja apa senjataku ini berfungsi?" Kata Karma sambil nyengir. Koro Sensei hanya mendesah dan menggumam tak jelas.

Saat keluar main berlangsung, Karma memutuskan untuk tetap di kelas. Ingin mengenal teman-teman barunya lebih jauh.

"Yo, Karma-kun. Tak kusangka kita akan bertemu disini." Sapa seseorang dari belakang Karma.

Karma hanya terenyum menanggapinya. "Nagisa.." Karma berjalan mendekati pemuda yang dipanggil Nagisa tadi. "Asal kau tahu, aku dipindah kesini bukan ka.."

"Iya aku tahu. Asano-san sudah menceritakannya padaku, pada kami semua." Potong Nagisa.

Karma terdiam. "Lalu, apa pendapat kalian?" Tanya Karma dengan nada ragu.

"Pendapat kami? Tentu saja senang! Karena jumlah murid berkemampuan tinggi disini menjadi bertambah. Hehehe.." Jawab Nagisa. Karma masih tetap menunduk. Hingga Kayano datang.

"Nagisa-kun~ ayo ke hutan.. Siapa tau ada sesuatu yang bisa kita makan?" Tanya gadis itu sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Nagisa. Entah kenapa, hati Karma sedikit tidak enak melihat pemandangan di depannya. Antara iri atau cemburu? Entahlah, Karma sendiri tidak mengerti.

"Aku akan keluar." Karma memutuskan untuk keluar kelas dan mencari udara segar.

'Shuu, kutunggu di depan gerbang seperti biasa.

Sent. Read.

'Lagi-lagi hanya di read?' Batin Karma. Tapi beberapa menit setelahnya muncul Gakushuu yang langsung melewatinya begitu saja.

"Hei! Tunggu! Apa kau tidak melihatku!? 'Shuu.." Karma menarik pergelangan tangan Gakushuu dan langsung ditepis dengan kasar.

"Aku tidak ada urusan dengan anak kelas 'END'! Menyingkirlah dari hadapanku." Jawab Gakushuu dengan nada dingin.

Karma kini sadar, jadi karena itu Gakushuu menjauhinya? Karena ia telah dipindahkan ke kelas 'buangan'?

"Tidak bisa kah kita berteman seperti dulu?" Tanya Karma dengan nada lirih. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Apakah, 'Apakah aku menyukainya? Me..mencintainya?' Batin Karma. 'Itukah alasan mengapa aku terus merasa gelisah?'

"Kelas A tidak akan bisa berteman dengan kelas E, Akabane. Kau tahu itu kan? Atau kau benar-benar sudah bodoh ya? Pantas saja kalau kau dipindah ke kelas E." Balas Gakushuu dengan nada sakartis.

Karma tercekat. Kali ini Gakushuu menggunakan nama belakangnya, nama marganya. Segitu benci kah ia dengan kelas E?

Entah sadar atau tidak, Karma bekata, "Hanya karena aku kelas E apa itu akan mengubah persahabatan kita!?" Ia berkata dengan sedikit berteriak. Dadanya terasa sesak. 'Kenapa? Perasaan apa ini?' Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

(Hika-chan : Cengeng sekali kau Karma xD / Karma : lah kan elu yg buat naskah nya!!! / Hika-chan : KAVUURRR)

Sejujurnya Gakushuu juga merasakan perasaan yang sama dengan Karma. Hanya saja ego nya mengalahkan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Ingin Gakushuu memeluk Karma saat itu juga. Merengkuh tubuh itu dan membisikkannya dengan kata maaf berkali-kali. Gakushuu menggigit bibirnya. "Aku duluan." Jawab Gakushuu singkat.

Gakushuu segera meninggalkan Karma. Ia tak ingin melihat iris orange itu terus tersakiti karena ulahnya.

Karma menggigit bibirnya. Air matanya mulai tumpah membasahi pipinya. Ia hanya menangis dalam diam. Ia tak tahu harus bilang apa lagi. Padahal masih banyak teman di luar sana, tapi kenapa hanya Gakushuu yang ia pikirkan? "Aku memang bodoh." Lirih Karma.

Gakuho melihat kejadian itu dari ruangannya.

"Apakah sudah saatnya kuberi tahu mereka berdua?" Tanya nya pada seseorang di seberang telepon sana.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Gakushuu sendiri? Dan bagaimana dengan perasaan Karma? Apakah mereka sanggup menerimanya?" Balas seseorang di seberang telepon.

"Jika aku tidak memberitahu nya sekarang, yang ada nanti Gakushuu benar-benar akan membenci Karma. Sebaiknya beritahu mereka kenyataannya sebelum terlambat," balas Gakuho dengan nada menggantung. Ia kembali melanjutkan, "Dan lagi, sepertinya aku melihat ada binar cinta diantara kedua nya."

To be continued...

.

.

.

Yo minna!! Aku author baru di fandom ini! Jadi mohon maaf kalau ada salah yaa.. / bungkuk-bungkuk. Dan, aku ngak nerima flame ya! Silahkan aja nge flame tapi jangan harap bakal aku hiraukan.. Hahahaha


	2. Chapter 2

"Tidak bisa kah kita berteman seperti dulu?"

"Hanya karena aku kelas E apa itu akan mengubah persahabatan kita!?"

"Tunggu.. Apa? Perjodohan? Kau gila tou-san!"

"APA MASALAHMU!? KENAPA KAU TERUS SAJA MENGABAIKANKU?" 'hiks.. hiks..'

"Karma! Awas!" *BRAK*

.

.

.

Just Need a Time to Knowledge This Love

Disclaimer : Matsūi Yūsei

Author : Viorista Hikamaru

Rate : T

Pairing : GakuKaru (Gakushuu x Karma)

Warning : Boys love (YAOI), OOC, AU, typo(s)

Happy Reading Don't like? Don't read!

.

.

.

 ** _"Jika aku tidak memberitahu nya sekarang, yang ada nanti Gakushuu benar-benar akan membenci Karma. Sebaiknya beritahu mereka kenyataannya sebelum terlambat," balas Gakuho dengan nada menggantung. Ia kembali melanjutkan, "Dan lagi, sepertinya aku melihat ada binar cinta diantara kedua nya."_**

Karma pulang ke rumah dengan wajah yang menyiratkan lelah, marah, kesal, sedih, dan kecewa. Semua campur menjadi satu. Ia sedang tidak mood melakukan apapun. Ia pun menuju tempat tidur dan segera berbaring. Merenungkan kejadian apa saja yang terjadi hari ini. Dan kemudian terlelap masuk ke alam mimpi.

•

Gakuho mengetuk pintu kamar Gakushuu. "Boleh aku masuk?" Izin nya.

"Tidak ku izin kan masuk pun kau tetap akan masuk." Balas Gakushuu dengan ketus.

Gakuho mendesah pelan dan segera masuk. Dilihatnya Gakushuu sedang belajar di meja belajar nya. "Ada hal penting yang ingin ku bicarakan," ia mencari posisi yang nyaman di kasur Gakushuu sebelum mulai memberitahu Gakushuu hal penting apa yang ingin dia sampaikan.

"Hal penting apa? Kalau tidak begitu penting aku tidak mau dengar." Kata Gakushuu.

Gakuho hanya mendesah pelan sekali lagi dan kemudian tersenyum. "Ini menyangkut Karma, dan," Gakuho berkata dengan nada menggantung.

Gakushuu sedikit tercekat mendengar nama Karma disebut. Ia khawatir. 'Apa yang terjadi dengan Karma? Dia baik-baik saja kan?' Batin Gakushuu. Gakushuu pun akhirnya menoleh ke arah Gakuho.

Gakuho kembali melanjutkan. "Dan ibumu." Gakuho menatap lurus kedalam violet Gakushuu. Menandakan bahwa ia serius. Terlihat Gakushuu sedikit terbelalak tapi kemudian ekspresi nya kembali normal lagi. 'Dasar sok kuat.' Batin Gakuho memaklumi duplicate darah dagingnya itu.

"Kau tahu kan Lili Akabane? Ibu Karma," melihat Gakushuu mengangguk, Gakuho kembali melanjutkan. "Ibumu, Asano Shiro, membuat perjanjian dengan Akabane Lili. Saat kau dan Karma masih di dalam kandungan, ibu kalian berjanji akan menjodohkan kalian berdua. Mereka bi.."

"Tunggu.. Apa? Perjodohan? Kau gila tou-san!" Protes Gakushuu sedikit berteriak. "Mana ada ibu yang membuat perjanjian seperti itu kepada anaknya!?" Gakushuu melanjutkan. Nafasnya sedikit terengah. 'Kenapa? Kenapa dadaku berdebar-debar begini? Senang kah?' Batin Gakushuu.

"Dengar dulu penjelasanku." Gakushuu kembali diam. "Mereka bilang ingin menjadi lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Yakni menjadi sebuah keluarga. Tapi itu tidak mungkin karena ibumu telah menikahi ku. Begitu pula dengan Lili yang sudah menikah dengan Fujisaki-san. Jadi mereka berniat menjodohkan kalian saat lahir apapun jenis kelamin kalian. Jika kau menolaknya, berarti kau tidak menghargai alm ibumu." Jelas Gakuho panjang lebar.

Gakushuu terdiam mendengar penjelasan ayahnya. Sebegitu inginnya mereka menjadi keluarga? Pikir Gakushuu. Gakushuu ingin jujur pada ayahnya. Tapi dia gengsi. 'Ini bukan masalah harga diri. Sebaiknya beri tahu tou-san sekarang sebelum terlambat.' Tekad Gakushuu.

"Tou-san," panggil Gakushuu. Dan dijawab 'hm' dari Gakuho. "Sejujurnya, aku.. Aku menyukai nya. Tidak, lebih srprti, mencintainya." Kata Gakushuu dengan suara yang sangat kecil.

Gakuho sedikit terkejut mendengar Gakushuu berbicara begitu. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum. "Bagus kalau begitu. Tinggal memberitahu Karma."

•

Karma terbangun akibat suara bising dari arah ruang keluarga. Ia masih mengenakan seragam sekolah. 'Ah, nanti saja aku ganti. Sekarang lihat ke luar dulu.' Pikirnya. Ia pun berjalan ke arah ruang keluarga dan terkejut. Melihat dua orang dewasa yang sangat ia kenal berada disana.

"Karma-chan.. Ah maaf, apa kami membangunkanmu?" Tanya seorang wanita yang ada disana.

"O..okaa-san.. T-tou-san..." Kata Karma terbata.

"Ah, tak perlu terkejut seperi itu. Ini kan sudah satu bulan dan a.." Perkataan Lili, yang rupanya adalah ibu Karma, terpotong karena Karma segera berlari dan memeluk wanita itu.

"Kenapa tak mengabariku dulu?? Rumahnya kan belum ku rapikan! Aku juga belum ganti baju! Kaa-san." Kata Karma dalam pelukan kedua orang tuanya. Ia rindu, tentu saja. Sangat rindu malah.

Fujisaki mengelus rambut anak semata wayang nya itu. "Kalau kami beritahu nanti namanya bukan kejutan." Kata Fujisaki.

"Ke..kejutan?" Kata Karma terbata. Ia melepas pelukan kedua orang tuanya itu.

"Ya, kejutan. Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan. Itulah mengapa kami pulang lebih awal dari rencana." Jelas Fujisaki.

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong jam berapa kalian sampai?" Tanya Karma. Ia mulai terbiasa dan ikut duduk di sofa tunggal ruangan itu.

"Baru 90 menit yang lalu." Jawab Lili. Karma tidak terkejut orang tuanya bisa masuk tanpa seizinnya. Karena orang tuanya juga memiliki kunci rumah itu.

"Oh iya, tentang sesuatu yang ingin kami sampaikan," kata Lili sedikit menggantung. Membuat Karma penasaran. Lili melihat ke arah Fujisaki. Dan Fujisaki mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Jadi begini, ini menyangkut Gakushuu." Kata Lili dan membuat Karma hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Padahal tadi ia sudah 'hampir' melupakan perihal tentang Gakushuu. Sampai ibunya kembali mengingatkan. Karma hanya bisa diam mematung.

"Ga..Gakushuu? Memangnya ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Karma dengan ekspresi santai yang dibuat-buat.

Fujisaki mendesah pelan. 'Benar-benar duplikat diriku. Selalu menyembunyikan ekspresi dirinya yang sesungguhnya.' Batin Fujisaki.

Lili melanjutkan, "Kau tahu Asano Shiro adalah sahabatku kan?" Tanya Lili.

"Ibu dari Gakushuu kan. Ya aku tahu." Jawab Karma.

Lili menarik nafas terlebih dahulu sebelum melanjutkan "Aku dan Shiro-chan menginginkan arti yang lebih dari sahabat. Keluarga. Aku dan Shiro ingin menjadi keluarga. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Karena kami sudah memiliki pasangan hidup masing-masing. Kau mengerti kan?" Karma hanya mengangguk. "Saat kalian masih dalam kandungan, aku dan Shiro berencana menjodohkan kalian berdua apapun jenis kelamin kalian." Kata Lili dengan perasaan was-was. 'Bagaimana kah reaksi Karma?' Batinnya.

"A..apa? Di..dijodoh..kan?!" Karma benar-benar terkejut. Ia bahkan sampai terbangun dari sofa nya.

"Ya. Jika kau tak menerima nya, maka itu berarti kau tidak menghormati Asano Shiro -san." Jelas Fujisaki.

Karma berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan orang tua nya. Tapi tak ada satu pun yang masuk dalam pikirannya. "Biarkan aku memikirkan masalah ini. Beri aku waktu." Lirih Karma. 'Bagaimana dengan Gakushuu sendiri? Apa dia akan menerima nya?' Jika boleh jujur, Karma pun saat ini benar-benar senang. Tapi ia juga berpikir, jika Gakushuu tidak menerimanya, apa artinya perjodohan ini? Mengingat beberapa hari ini sikap Gakushuu yang srlalu dingin padanya.

"Tentu. Kami akan memberi mu waktu. Terserah berapa pun waktu yang kau mau. Lagi pula, kalian baru akan menikah setelah tamat SMA kan.. Hehehe.." Canda Lili.

Karma hanya mengangguk dan pamit dengan orang tua nya untuk masuk ke kamarnya duluan.

•

Pagi yang cerah. Gakushuu berniat untuk minta maaf pada Karma. Tapi ia ragu. Setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada pemuda itu, apakah Karma mau memaafkannya? Pantaskah ia untuk dimaafkan?

'Sudahlah, nanti saja aku pikirkan di sekolah. Barangkali saat berpapasan dengannya dia mau menyapaku, dan disitu lah kesempatanku.' Batin Gakushuu.

•

Di sekolah, Gakushuu tak menyangka akan mendapat laporan yang benar-benar tak ingin ia dengar.

'Kudengar Akabane membuat onar di SMA sebelah. Huh, pantas saja dia dipindahkan ke kelas E.' Kata seorang gadis di belakang Gakushuu.

Gakushuu benar-benar geram. 'Karma! Dia boleh-boleh saja berbuat onar sesuka hati, asalkan dia mau menanggung sendiri hukumannya! Tapi kali ini peraturan sudah diubah, aku selaku ketua OSIS disini yang harus menanggung seluruh hukuman perbuatan murid-murid disini!' Hilang sudah tekad Gakushuu untuk meminta maaf. 'Kali ini, dialah yang seharusnya meminta maaf!' Geram Gakushuu.

•

Saat istirahat, Gakushuu memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di hutan bukit belakang sekolah untuk menjernihkan pikiran. Tapi ia tak menyangka akan menemukan Karma disana.

"Nee nee, ketua OSIS yang baik. Apa kau mendengar sebuah laporan tadi pagi?" Kata Karma memulai pembicaraan. 'Yah, semoga kali ini aku bisa mendapatkan perhatiannya.' Sebenarnya Karma hanya ingin cari perhatian Gakushuu. Dan sepertinya inilah kesempatannya.

"Akabane," Gakushuu melangkah mendekati Karma, dan *BUK* tanpa peringatan Gakushuu melayangkan bogem mentah tepat kearah pipi Karma. Karma langsung tersungkur ke belakang dengan darah segar mengalir dari bibirnya.

"Aww.. Apa, apa yang ka-kau laku-kanh! Uhuk-uhuk." Karma terbatuk dengan darah masih mengalir dari bibirnya. Gakushuu sendiri terkejut dengan hasil perbuatannya. Ia menyadari yang ia lakukan itu salah. Ia segera pergi dari sana dengan langkah santai. Padahal dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam ia ingin sekali menolong Karma dan meminta maaf sambil memluknya.

"Ga-Gakushuu, tunggu," kata Karma agak terbata. Gakushuu hanya bersikap acuh tak acuh dan terus berjalan tanpa melihat kearah belakang. Karma bangkit berdiri, dengan kepala yang masih sangat sakit akibat bogem Gakushuu. "Shuu, kuakui, ka-kali ini, a-aku yang salah. Ta-tapi, uhuk" Karma berpegangan pada pohon untuk menahan berat tubuhnya. Kepalanya benar-benar terasa sakit.

"Karma-kun! Apa yang terjadi!? Ada apa denganmu?" Nagisa datang. Ia langsung memapah Karma dan mendudukkannya. Dikeluarkannya sapu tangan dari sakunya dan membersihkan darah dari bibir Karma. Nagisa melihat Gakushuu yang berjalan tak jauh dari Karma. 'Pasti ini karena Asano-kun!' Batin Nagisa.

Nagisa baru saja hendak memanggil Gakushuu, tapi Karma langsung berteriak "APA MASALAHMU!!? KENAPA KAU TERUS SAJA MENGABAIKANKU?" 'hiks.. hiks..' Karma terisak.

Gakushuu terkejut dengan teriakan itu. Kalau saja disana tak ada Nagisa mungkin Gakushuu sudah memeluk Karma saat itu juga. Gakushuu tak kuat lagi mendengar Karma meneriaki namanya. Ia pun segera berlari dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Karma-kun, kau, menangis?" Tanya Nagisa dengan hati-hati, takut menyinggung perasaan sahabatnya itu.

Karma segera menggeleng dan mengahpus air matanya. "Sudahlah, aku tak apa. Ayo kembali ke kelas." Katanya berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Nagisa mengangguk dan segera memapah Karma untuk kembali ke kelas.

Gakushuu tidak berniat untuk kembali ke kelasnya. Ia mengambil tas nya di kelas dan segera pulang. Ia benar-benar menyesal telah memberi bogem itu pada Karma. Gakushuu melihat ke cermin bayangan dirinya. 'Aku benar-benar payah!' Kemudian ia pun menampar dirinya sendiri. 'Ini masih belum cukup! Yang Karma rasakan pasti melebihi rasa sakit ini!' Batinnya. 'Tapi menyesal pun tak ada gunanya.' Ia terduduk di depan cermin itu.

Sebuah ketukan di pintu kamarnya menyadarkan Gakushuu dari lamunannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Gakuho, orang yang mengetuk pintu tadi.

Gakushuu segera berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya. Gakuho melihat pipi Gakushuu sedikit memar. "Ada apa dengan pipimu?" Tanya Gakuho. Gakushuu hanya menggeleng dan segera ke kamar mandi untuk ganti baju. Kemudian keluar dan segera duduk di kasur sambil membawa buku (untuk menutupi memar pada pipinya).

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau terlihat berbeda hari ini." Tanya Gakuho kemudian duduk pada kursi di depan meja belajar Gakushuu (Author : kok kebalik ya -,-).

"Kupikir kau sudah tahu semuanya, termasuk kejadian hari ini, tou-san." Jawab Gakushuu.

Gakuho membuka beberapa buku latihan Gakushuu. "Yah, aku tahu. Laporan tentang Karma yang membuat onar dengan SMA sebelah dan laporan tentang kau yang membolos pelajaran kemudian pergi ke hutan belakang bukit sekolah. Kau tanya siapa yang memberi tahuku, Sakakibara-kun yang memberi tahuku. Apa alasanmu membolos dan kemudian pulang ke rumah dengan wajah kusut begitu?" Oceh Gakuho.

Gakushuu mendengus keras dan membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur dengan kasar. "Kuceritakan kau akan memarahiku." Balasnya sambil menutup mata dengan lengannya.

"Ceritakan saja dulu."

"Menyangkut Karma."

Gakuho terdiam kali ini. Ia menutup buku pelajaran Gakushuu dan merapikannya ke tempat semula. Kemudian membalik tubuhnya menghadap Gakushuu.

"Ah ya, aku baru ingat ada laporan wali murid siang tadi." Gakuho berbicara dengan nada dingin kali ini. "Laporan dari wali murid bernama Akabane Lili yang bilang bahwa anaknya pulang ke rumah diantarkan Shiota Nagisa dengan darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Penyebabnya adalah karena mendapat bogem mentah dari ketua OSIS yang sangat baik se-Kunugigaoka." Gakuho melanjutkan panjang lebar dengan nada mengancam. "Apa sebabmu melakukan ini? Bukankah kau bilang kalau kau mencintainya?"

Gakushuu terhenyak. Ia hanya diam dan pura-pura tidak dengar. Tapi kemudian ia duduk dan menatap kebawah. "Aku hanya terlalu emosi saja tadi. Aku berharap bisa memberikannya pelajaran agar dia tak membuat ulah lagi. Aku tak mau terus dihukum hanya karena ulah setan merah itu. Tapi, aku malah menyakitinya." Jawab Gakushuu dengan lirih terutama pada kalimat terakhir.

Gakuho hanya diam tak membalas. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke pintu kamar Gakushuu. Sambil memegang kenop pintu, ia berkata, "Aku tak mau kau menyakitinya untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Cepat minta maaf padanya. Hari ini!" Dan kemudian ia menutup pintu kamar Gakushuu.

'Harus hari ini?' Batin Gakushuu. Ia tak bisa lagi membantah jika ayahnya sudah berbicara dengan aura menyeramkan seperti tadi. Ia membaringkan kembali tubuhnya di kasur. 'Baiklah, sekalian saja aku menjenguknya sore ini.'

"Bagaimana keadaan Karma?" Tanya Fujisaki. Ia khawatir dengan keadaan anaknya, tentu saja. Yang ia tahu, Gakushuu tidak pernah berbuat seperti itu pada Karma, Gakushuu adalah anak yang baik. Tapi ia juga tak bisa menyalahkan Gakushuu karena memang Karma yang bersalah.

"Entahlah. Ia belum sadar. Tapi nafasnya sudah lebih teratur dan mungkin dia sedang tertidur." Jawab Lili.

Karma pulang ke rumah diantar Nagisa. Padahal darah yang keluar dari mulutnya tidak terlalu banyak. Akan tetapi kepalanya terasa sangat sakit sehingga membuatnya tak sadarkan diri saat sampai di depan rumah.

Suara ketukan pintu dari arah ruang tamu menyadarkan dua orang dewasa yang terhanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing itu. Lili segera berjalan ke ruang tamu dan membukakan pintu. Ia terkejut melihat Gakushuu berdiri dengan tegap seperti biasa di depan pintu. Tapi sorot matanya menandakan bahwa ia tak baik-baik saja. Sorot mata yang biasanya selalu tajam itu kini redup.

"Ah, Shuu-chan, ada apa datang kemari? Masuklah." Sapa Lili dengan nada ramah seperti biasa. Meskipun ia tahu Gakushuu yang telah membuat anaknya terluka, ia tak marah pada Gakushuu. Ia tahu kalau Gakushuu kesini pasti ada niatan tertentu.

Gakushuu masuk dan segera duduk di sofa ruang tamu itu. Lili menawarkan beberapa makanan dan minuman yang ia punya, tapi ditolaknya dengan halus.

"Uhm, aku minta maaf karena telah melukai Karma. Aku tahu aku salah, jadi silahkan kalau kalian ingin membalasku a.." Perkataan Gakushuu terpotong ucapan Lili.

"Shhh... Jangan berkata begitu. Lagi pula ini memang salah Karma. Jadi wajar saja kalau kau sampai emosi begitu. Hahaha.." Lili tertawa seraya berusaha untuk menghibur Gakushuu.

Gakushuu tersenyum tipis. Hatinya sedikit lega, keluarga itu ternyata tak marah padanya. "Boleh aku bertemu dengan Karma? Aku ingin minta maaf secara langsung padanya." Gakushuu meminta izin.

"Ah, dia sedang tidur di kamarnya. Kau boleh melihatnya, siapa tahu dia terbangun nanti." Izin Lili.

Gakushuu mengangguk dan berjalan ke dalam menuju kamar Karma. Ia melewati ruang kekuarga dan melihat Fujisaki sedang menonton TV disana.

"Sumimasen, oji-san." Sapa Karma. "Aku ingin ke kamar Karma." Lanjutnya sambil terus berjalan dengan sedikit membungkuk agar terlihat sopan.

Fujisaki mengangguk. "Yo Shuu-chan. Sudah lama kau tak main kesini. Silahkan, Karma ada di dalam." Sapa Fujisaki.

Gakushuu membuka pintu kamar Karma dengan perlahan, takut membangunkan si empunya kamar. Ia masuk dan menutup pintu dengan perlahan. Ia berbalik dan terkejut melihat Karma sudah duduk pada sandaran kasur.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Karma ketus dengan nada lemah. Pipinya terbalut perban putih.

Gakushuu berjalan ke arah Karma. "Aku ingin menjengukmu," jawab Gakushuu. Ia duduk di pinggiran kasur menghadap Karma, kemudian mengelus luka itu perlahan. "Sekalian meminta maaf. Atas semua yang telah kulakukan padamu." Lanjut Gakushuu.

Karma sedikit terhenyak. Terutama dengan sentuhan Gakushuu. Begitu hangat. Debaran halus mulai menggerogoti jantungnya. Ia melihat ke dalam iris violet Gakushuu. Ia mencari satu kebohongan disana. Tapi tak ia temukan setitik pun. Yang ia lihat hanya kesungguhan dan penyesalan.

Karma menatap Gakushuu, kemudian balas memegang tangan Gakushuu yang menyentuh lukanya. Sedikit meringis saat Gakushuu menyentuh titik sensitif lukanya itu.

"Sakitkah?" Tanya Gakushuu.

"Kalau tidak sakit mana mungkin aku meringis baka!" Jawab Karma dengan nada sebal.

Gakushuu tersenyum. Ia tahu Karma hanya bercanda. "Jadi, maukah kau memaafkan ku?"

"Hmm... Yah, baiklah, kumaafkan." Balas Karma. Melihat wajah lega Gakushuu, sedetik kemudian Karma menyeringai. "Tapi, ada syaratnya."

"Hm? Memang apa syaratnya?" Tanya Gakushuu.

"Ka-katakan kalau kau, me-mencintaiku!" Muka Karma berubah menjadi merah melebihi warna rambutnya. Ia pun menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal di sebelahnya.

Tanpa disadari Karma, Gakushuu pun menyeringai. Tapi ia diam saja.

Karma membuka bantalnya karena Gakushuu tak kunjung menjawabnya. Baru Karma ingin bicara tapi sedetik kemudian ia merasakan suatu benda yang lembut dan lembab menyentuh bibirnya. Dan kemudian sesuatu yang basah memasuki rongga mulutnya. Karma terbelalak. Gakushuu menciumnya. Karma berusaha untuk menjauhkan tubuh Gakushuu dengan mendorongnya. Tapi percuma. Kondisinya yang masih lemah serta tenaga Gakushuu yang lebih kuat membuat Karma hanya bisa diam tak berkutik.

Gakushuu melepas ciumannya dan melihat wajah Karma yang tambah merah. Ia menyeringai dan langsung mendapat pelototan tajam dari Karma.

"Hei! Aku menyuruhmu untuk menjawab syaratku! Bukan menciumku!" Teriak Karma.

"Itulah jawabanku." Balas Gakushuu singkat.

"Ma-maksudmu, kau.." Karma keringat dingin menanti jawaban Gakushuu.

"Kuberitahu di sekolah besok." Kemudian Gakushuu bangkit dari kasur Karma dan melangkah keluar tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun lagi.

"GAKUSHUU!!!!" Teriak Karma.

Gakushuu menutup pintu itu dan melangkah ke ruang keluarga untuk berpamitan. "Baa-san, jii-san, aku pamit dulu. Sudah malam."

"Eh, sudah selesai bicara dengan Karma? Sudah baikan?" Tanya Lili.

"Ya, kami sudah ber beikan. Karma juga sudah memaafkanku."

"Oh baguslah. Semoga hal yang sama tidak akan terulang lagi." Kemudian Lili memeluk Gakushuu dan mencium pipinya singkat. Gakushuu pun pulang dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga (?)

To be continued...

.

.

.

Gimana? Gimana? Lumayan agak panjang? Membosankan? Ah terserah kalian deh mau bilang gimana :v review please? But no flame! Silahkan aja nge flame tapi jangan harap bakal ku hiraukan :3


	3. Chapter 3

"Tidak bisa kah kita berteman seperti dulu?"

"Hanya karena aku kelas E apa itu akan mengubah persahabatan kita!?"

"Tunggu.. Apa? Perjodohan? Kau gila tou-san!"

"APA MASALAHMU!!? KENAPA KAU TERUS SAJA MENGABAIKANKU?" 'hiks.. hiks..'

"Karma!!! Awas!!" *BRAK*

.

.

.

Just Need a Time to Knowledge This Love

Disclaimer : Matsūi Yūsei

Author : Viorista Hikamaru

Rate : T

Pairing : GakuKaru (Gakushuu x Karma)

Warning : Boys love (YAOI), OOC, AU, typo(s)

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort

.

.

.

 ** _"Oh baguslah. Semoga hal yang sama tidak akan terulang lagi." Kemudian Lili memeluk Gakushuu dan mencium pipinya singkat. Gakushuu pun pulang dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga (?)_**

Karma datang ke sekolah langsung ke gedung utama. Ia tak ingin lelah-lelah naik bukit ke kelas E kemudian turun lagi ke gedung utama untuk menghadiri pertemuan rutin sebulan sekali. Toh, ia juga sudah terbiasa membolos di kelas barunya.

Ia berniat menemui Gakushuu langsung. Dan tepat sekali, Gakushuu sudah ada di depan kelasnya. Anak kelas E memang tidak boleh sembarangan berkeliaran di gedung utama, tapi karena Karma sudah kenal dekat dengan sang kepala sekolah, ia pun diizinkan / dan sebenarnya Karma juga bukan murid kelas E asli kan XD /

"Hei, Asano, jadi bagaimana jawabanmu?" Tanya Karma dengan nada serius. Ia sengaja memanggil Gakushuu dengan nama belakangnya karena ia melihat ada Ren dan Koyama disana.

"Jawaban? Oh, jawaban ulangan kemarin? Aku jawab dengan tepat pastinya." Jawab Gakushuu dengan nada mengejek dan seringai tipis. Seringai itu membuat Karma benar-benar geram.

'Grrrr!!' "Sekarang ikut aku!" Bentak Karma seraya menarik tangan Gakushuu. Gakushuu yang tak mengira akan ditarik Karma pun langsung terseret dengan tidak elitnya. Ren dan Koyama yang melihatnya menjadi geram, melihat ketua OSIS mereka ditarik paksa seperti itu.

Ren maju dan *PLAK* langsung menampar Karma dengan sangat keras. Karma jatuh dengan tidak elit pula (?) dan reflek melepas tangan Gakushuu membuat Gakushuu terjungkal kebelakang dengan sangat tidak elit (?) / Author : kok gak elit semua yak? / Gakushuu kaget dengan perbuatan sohibnya. Ia langsung menarik (baca : menyeret) Karma keluar dan mengatakan "Biar aku yang urus Akabane, kalian kembali lah ke kelas."

Gakushuu menyeret Karma sampai belakang sekolah. "Apa masalahmu?" Tanya Gakushuu langsung ke intinya.

"Ugh, tadi kan sudah aku bilang, apa jawabanmu! Tapi kau malah bercanda! Uhhh menyebalkan!" Rajuk Karma.

Gakushuu yang melihatnya gemas sendiri dengan tingkah laku Karma. Ia berniat menjahili setan merah satu ini. "Jawabanku," Gakushuu sengaja menggantung kalimatnya, melihat reaksi Karma yang sudah bercucuran keringat dingin, kemudian melanjutkan, "Ah, aku sudah berpacaran dengan Okuda-san. Maaf ya." Akhir Gakushuu dan langsung meninggalkan tempat itu dengan seringai yang semakin lebar.

Entah kenapa Karma merasakan ada sesuatu yang pecah jauh didalam dadanya. Dadanya sesak, nafasnya semakin memburu. "LALU APA MAKSUDMU SEMALAM HAH!? KENAPA KAU MENCIUMKU DAN MEMBUATKU BERHARAP KEMUDIAN KAU MENINGGALKANKU BEGITU SAJA!!?" Tangis Karma pecah. Tapi tak terdengar isakan tangisnya. Ia hanya menangis dalam diam, dengan suara gigi yang menggertak menahan amarah.

Gakushuu hanya berlalu tanpa melihat ke belakang. 'Permainan ini belum selesai. Belum cukup.' Batin Gakushuu. Ia tak mempedulikan Karma di belakangnya. Ia hanya terus berjalan untuk mengambil barisan di aula utama.

Karma masih menangis. Ia berusaha sekuat mungkin menahan laju air matanya agar tidak tumpah. Setelah berhasil mengontrol emosinya sedikit demi sedikit, ia segera pergi ke toilet untuk cuci muka. Dan kemudian ke UKS untuk meminta obat sakit hati / azekk~

•

Nagisa melihat ada kenehan pada Karma. Karma terlihat sangat pucat pagi ini, dan juga Karma yang tidak masuk dulu ke kelas E melainkan langsung ke gedung utama membuat Nagisa semakin yakin kalau Karma sedang sakit. Wajah Karma juga memerah dengan nafas yang masih memburu. "Karma-kun, daijobu desu ka?" Tanya Nagisa.

"Hm? Naze? Daijobu desu." Jawab Karma sedikit heran dengan pertanyaan Nagisa.

Nagisa sedikit curiga kemudian maju selangkah dan kemudian membalik tubuh Karma menghadapnya dalam satu tarikan yang sangat cepat. Nagisa kemudian meletakkan punggung tangannya di atas dahi Karma. "Karma-kun, aku serius, kau benar baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat dan kau demam." Kata Nagisa. Terdengar sangat jelas nada khawatirnya.

Rio yang melihat Nagisa seperti itu ikut mendekat. Barisan Rio yang berada di depan Karma membuat Rio harus mundur selangkah untuk melihat keadaan Karma. "Nee, Red Demon, what's wrong about you? You look like not okay this morning. C'mon tell this yellow demon." Tanya gadis bule itu menggunakan bahasa Inggris.

"I'm okay Yellow Demon. You should look at yourself. Oh! Look at your worried face!" Karma balas menggunakan bahasa Inggris. Kemudian menyeringai dan terkikik geli saat melihat gadis bule itu merajuk.

Nagisa sudah kembali ke barisannya semula. Ia sudah tidak khawatir lagi melihat Karma sudah kembali seperti semula.

Disisi lain, Karma tidak menyadari ada yang sedang cemburu melihat kedekatan seorang Shiota Nagisa dan seorang Nakamura Rio dengan Akabane Karma.

•

Selepas pertemuan di gedung utama, Karma tidak langsung kembali ke kelas E. Ia pergi ke kantin di gedung utama untuk membeli beberapa makanan ringan. Tapi, ada pandangan yang tidak enak di hadapan Karma saat ini. Ia melihat seorang Asano Gakushuu bermesraan di salah satu tempat duduk kantin dengan seorang Okuda Manami.

"Yo, Karma! Kau sudah kenal dengan gebetanku si 'Kuda kan?" Sapa Gakushuu seraya tersenyum mengejek kearah Karma.

"Ihh lipan! Sudah ku bilang kan jangan panggil aku kuda!" Balas Manami (berpura-pura) merajuk.

"Kau kan panggil aku Lipan, yasudah kupanggil kau 'Kuda." Jawab Gakushuu sambil merangkul mesra pundak Manami. Sementara yang bersangkutan hanya ber-blushing ria.

Karma tidak tahan dengan pemandangan di depannya. Ia segera memilih makanan ringan yang ingin dia beli dan langsung membayarnya di kasir. Wajahnya kembali pucat.

Manami yang memang terlalu polos merasa ada kejanggalan pada Karma. Ia melepas rangkulan Gakushuu dan mendekati Karma. "Karma-kun, kau tak apa? Wajahmu pucat loh. Mau kuantar ke UKS? Kebetulan hari ini aku yang sedang piket di ruang kesehatan." Kata Manami panjang dikali lebar sama dengan luas (?).

Karma hanya cuek. Tapi ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Manami begitu saja. Pasti Gakushuu ada maksud tertentu, begitu pikir Karma. Pada akhirnya Karma hanya membalas singkat, "Tidak, terimakasih. Aku akan langsung kembali." Balasnya dengan nada dingin sedingin es di kutub utara (?) tanpa melihat ke arah Manami.

Manami hanya ber-oh ria dan kembali ke Gakushuu, dan disambut kaitan tangan yang mesra antara mereka berdua. Karma ingin pingsan saat itu juga.

Karma keluar dari kantin dan sudah ditunggu oleh Nagisa, Rio, dan Maehara serta gebetannya Maehara si kepala berpucuk aka Yuuma.

"Wajahmu dari tadi kusut begitu. Karena aku sudah berpengalaman, menurutku kau terlihat seperti orang cem.." Kata-kata Maehara terpotong oleh bekapan Karma, dengan Karma yang (pura-pura) menyeringai sadis.

"Heeh? Memangnya aku cemburu dengan siapa huh?" Kata Karma dengan logat khas nya. Dan itu cukup membuat teman-temannya yang lain sedikit berkurang khawatirnya.

Rio maju mendekati Karma, menyeringai, menepuk bahu Karma dan kemudian berteriak "KYAAA!!! OTP KU NYATA!!!" berkali-kali.

Yang lain speechless. Matsūi Yūsei -Sensei speechless. Author headbang. Readers mati berdiri (bagi yang baca sambil berdiri) / slap, dibakar readers.

Yuuma yang sadar pertama segera berkata "Memang OTP mu apa Ri?" Tanya nya.

"OTP ku adalah GAKUKARU!!!!" Jawab Rio dengan menggebu-gebu.

Wajah Karma merah seketika, bahkan melebihi warna rambutnya. Karma berniat meninggalkan tempat itu atau menghilang saja. "Apa maksudmu, aku dan Gakushuu sekarang bukan teman lagi. Melainkan rival abadi. Jadi permisi." Kata Karma datar setelah berhasil mengendalikan degup detak jantung dan darahnya yang berdesir di wajahnya.

Rio baru saja ingin membalas tapi mulutnya langsung di bekap oleh Maehara dan Yuuma. Nagisa tersenyum tipis, ia melihat Karma sudah berjalan duluan di depannya dan kemudian menghilang di tikungan gerbang gedung utama. Nagisa kemudian berbalik ke arah Rio dan menepuk pundaknya, "Biarkan ia sendiri untuk sementara waktu." Kata Nagisa. Rio baru saja hendak melontarkan ejekan untuk Karma tapi langsung disela oleh Nagisa, "Bersabarlah sebentar lagi jika kau ingin OTP mu nyata." Bisik Nagisa kemudian tersenyum misterius dan itu cukup untuk membuat Rio diam.

Sementara Gakushuu yang mendengar pertengkaran itu hanya diam saja. Memikirkan rencana selanjutnya untuk menjahili Karma.

Manami di sebelahnya sedikit heran dengan Gakushuu yang hanya melamun setelah pertemuannya dengan Karma. Tapi ia tidak ingin membuat Gakushuu merasa tidak nyaman jika ia menanyakan apa yang terjadi dengannya. "Uhm, Asano-kun, aku ada kelas fisika setelah ini. Aku duluan ya." Manami mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana. Dilihatnya Gakushuu mengangguk dan ia pun segera pergi dari sana.

Gakushuu pulang ke rumahnya. Sebenarnya ia juga tak yakin dengan rencananya. Apakah Karma akan senang, marah, atau sedih dengan pemikirannya? 'Palingan dia akan membunuhku, CUMA itu.' Batin Gakushuu.

Pintu kamarnya diketuk tiga kali dan masuklah kepala sekolah sekaligus ayahnya. "Ada masalah dengan Karma lagi?" Tanya Gakuho.

Gakushuu menjawab dengan ogah-ogahan "Tidak ada. Aku ingin mandi, cuaca sangat panas diluar. Setelah ini aku ingin istirahat dan belajar, jangan ganggu aku." Balas Gakushuu mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Gakuho ingin menarik atau mungkin menghipnotis Gakushuu agar menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya sejujurnya. Tapi ia juga tak bisa memaksakan kehendak Gakushuu. "Baiklah." Gakuho berkata singkat dan keluar kamar Gakushuu. 'Anak remaja sekarang memang labil. Biarlah, mereka hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk mengakui perasaan cinta mereka masing-masing.' Pikir Gakuho.

•

Gakushuu selesai mandi. Sesuai perkataannya, ia ingin tidur dan tak ingin diganggu. Ia rebahan di tempat tidur dan berusaha untuk memejamkan mata. Tapi tak sampai lima detik ia memejamkan mata, kelopaknya kembali terbuka. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada sosok maniak stroberi berambut merah dan bermanik merkuri itu.

Gakushuu tidak yakin dengan perasaannya. Ia memang pernah menyukai Manami. Ia juga pernah menyukai Karma. Tapi ia masih tak yakin. Entah kenapa saat bersama dengan Manami, ia merasa sangat nyaman. Sementara saat ia bersama Karma, ia merasa lebih dari sekedar nyaman. Hangat. Itulah yang dirasakannya.

Gakushuu hanya bisa fokus pada satu hal. Saat ini ia hanya ingin fokus pada sekolah untuk menggapai yang terbaik di masa depannya. Ia tak ingin memberi Karma harapan dan kemudian meninggalkannya begitu saja saat keinginannya tercapai. Sekali saja mungkin sudah cukup baginya, dan ia tak ingin mengulangnya.

•

Di sisi lain, Karma merasa putus asa menggapai Gakushuu. Ia tidak mau mengakui perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Sesuatu jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya tak mau ber kompromi dengan pikirannya. 'Padahal kita berdua sama-sama laki-laki. Tapi kenapa aku mencintainya?' Pikir Karma. Tak masuk akal, memang. Tapi di Jepang pasangan sesama jenis sudah bukan lagi hal yang tabu untuk di dengar.

"Ka-chan, kaa-san masuk ya?" Tanya ibu Karma dari luar. Ia pun masuk setelah mendapat izin dari dalam. "Nee, Ka-chan, kaa-san akan pergi lagi beberapa minggu ke depan. Ku harap kalian bisa semakin dekat ya." Kata Lili dan kemudian mengelus sayang rambut Karma.

Karma terdiam. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa sangat perih mendengar penuturan ibunya. Tidak, bukan karena ibunya akan pergi lagi. Tapi perihal Gakushuu yang diucapkan ibunya beberapa detik lalu. Setelah beberapa menit saling diam-diaman, Karma akhirnya angkat bicara, "Dia sudah punya pacar, okaa-san. Aku, mencintainya. Tapi aku tak ingin dia terluka jika aku memaksanya. Aku ingin melihatnya bahagia. Kurasa, lebih baik kita bersahabat saja." Setetes air mata melewati manik merkuri yang bersembunyi dalam kelopaknya.

Lili tertegun dengan penuturan putra semata wayangnya. Sebenarnya Lili tahu jika Gakushuu hanya sedang mengetes Karma saja. Ia yakin dari bagaimana Gakushuu menatap Karma. Dari bagaimana Gakushuu melindungi Karma. Sampai dari bagaimana perjuangan Gakushuu menarik perhatian Karma.

 _"Jika aku berhasil mendapatkan hati Karma, aku akan mencari kesungguhan dalam maniknya. Aku akan memberinya tes yang pasti dapat dilewatinya! Izinkan aku melakukannya, baa-san!"_

Itulah yang dikatakan Gakushuu saat ia masih berumur 11 tahun, atau setara saat ia masih kelas 6 SD. Lili mengiyakan apa yang dikatakan Gakushuu. Dan mungkin inilah saatnya ujian itu.

Lili berjalan mendekati Karma. "Ka-chan, sudahlah. Kau adalah lelaki yang hebat, kuat. Jangan menangis. Aku yakin kau pasti akan mendapat orang lain yang lebih baik dari Gakushuu. Tapi tidak sekarang." Lili merengkuh tubuh putranya yang sekarang terlihat tampak sangat lemah.

Karma hanya diam di dalam pelukan ibunya. Ia rindu dengan sentuhan ini. Sangat. Sentuhan yang dulu selalu memanjanya, serta wangi sakura dari tengkuk sang ibu. Karma merindukannya. Entah sudah berapa tahun ia tak merasakannya. Karma kini menangis sambil terisak kecil. Ia balas memeluk ibunya. Menumpahkan seluruh perasaannya yang selama ini ia pendam.

Lili mengerti bagaimana perasaan Karma. Tapi ia tak ingin memanjakannya. Karma adalah anak yang sangat manja. Tapi Fujisaki ingin Karma menjadi mandiri. Ia pun membuat keputusan untuk meninggalkan Karma seorang diri. Memberinya beberapa juta yen uang saku untuk membayar apa yang dibutuhkan Karma. Dan kemudian mengunjunginya sebulan sekali. Atau saat Karma sakit.

Dilihatnya Karma tertidur dalam dekapannya. Dibaringkannya sang anak dengan sangat hati-hati. Takut membangunkannya. Lili kemudian menyelimuti Karma dengan selimut tipis. Menutup jendela kamar Karma dan keluar dari kamar itu untuk membereskan barang yang akan ia bawa esok.

To be continued...

.

.

.

Haaahhh... Niatnya sih mau publish setiap hari.. Tapi karena author beberapa hari ini sedang sakit, dan tugas persiapan kelas 6 yang menumpuk, jadilah baru bisa publish hari in ;-; / dan author juga lagi galau xD makanya fict nya ikutan galau juga xD / semoga yang kali ini ngak membosankan yaawhhh... Dan terima kasih atas kesetiaan review nya kaka **Shiera Nafatu Lya**


End file.
